


No Angel's Allowed

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Ask-JoeyDrewStudios Series [20]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy acts like a bully or in this case older brother, Gen, Other, a mean older brother, ask-joeydrewstudios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Bendy and Boris build a boys only club and poor little Alice feels left out. Can this angel sent from above find a way to join her brother's club. Takes place in the ask-joeydrewstudios AU.





	No Angel's Allowed

Alice was in her room writing on her journal. It was a simple day at the studio, everyone was doing his or her jobs, and Sammy was in a good mood. When Sammy was in a good mood it meant today will be a good day. While she wrote in her notebook Bendy and Boris we're going back and forth with wooden boards, blankets and pillows. Curious, Alice put down her journal and followed her brothers.

The fallen angel saw a hand made clubhouse being built by Boris, while Bendy was writing a sign for the clubhouse.

"Bendy, Boris," The toons looked up seeing their sister, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Building a clubhouse." Boris replied putting the finishing touches on the clubhouse.

"Cool!" Alice beamed.

Bendy and Boris went inside their clubhouse, with Alice trailing behind, but Bendy pushed her out.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Alice snapped.

Bendy added the sign to the clubhouse;

"NO ANGELS ALLOWD!"

Alice gasped and stared at Bendy and Boris, who the later shrugged. "Sorry Bendy's rules."

Alice scoffed. "That's so unfair! I should join too!" She wined.

"Sorry Angel cakes, but rules are rules. Aren't angels supposed to follow the rules?" Bendy asked narrowing his eyebrows.

"Bendy I swear I'll tell Joey and-" She got cut off by Bendy who went up to her face.

"Would you stop being a snitch for once!" Bendy yelled. Alice yelped stepping back from her brother. "All you ever do is snitch! So let me and Boris have our guy time and leave us alone, snitch!" He yelled closing the door. Alice sighed, feeling the tears in her eyes.

Alice slowly walked into Joey's office. The later took notice and smiled. "Hi Alice! Need anything?" He asked.

Alice opened her mouth to say something but she didn't want to come out as a snitch. "Um. Do you have any old clothes?" She asked.

Joey was confused on Alice's question, removing his glasses he looked at his daughter. "Why do you ask?"

Alice nervously chuckled. "Um no reason. Just wondering?"

Joey looked at his daughter once more, but gave it a shrug. "Well I do have a couple." He said. Alice gave a big smile as she followed Joey to his apartment room. Joey went into his closet and pulled out a few clothes for Alice. "They could be a bit big for you."

"Its okay." Alice replied. Alice walked off with the clothes in hand, leaving Joey to scratch his head at what Alice was doing.

Alice went to her room and looked at herself in the mirror. With a pair of scissors she slowly chopped her black inky hair till it was short. Using the clothes Joey gave her, she put them on. Now she didn't look like a girl.

Alice went back to where Bendy's club and knocked on the door to the entrance. Bendy opened up the door to see Alice in disguise as a boy.

"Oh hey Alice! Love the new clothes!"

Alice growled. "How did you know!?" She yelled.

"Alice. I know you," he stopped looking at Alice's hair. "Did you change your hair?"

Alice glared, as Bendy slowly closed the door so Alice wouldn't yell at him. Alice sighed and walked away, but not before hearing the door open from the clubhouse again.

"Oh by the way I love the new clothes, you should wear them more often." Bendy added closing the door.

Alice teared up and ran to her room, crying. Slamming her door and collapsed on her bed hugging a pillow, crying her eyes out.

Later on the day, Alice fell asleep from all her crying. Joey came up and checked on her. "Alice." He whispered.

Alice opened her eyes and saw Joey sitting by her bed concerned for her. "Joey." She yawned.

"Alice. What happened to your hair?" Joey asked.

"I cut it, so I can be a boy." Alice admitted. The angel faced away from her father figure. Joey frowned and hugged Alice tight.

"Why do you want to be a boy Alice?"

Alice sighed. "Well." She stopped remembering what Bendy said. "If I tell you, then I'll be snitching."

Joey moved back, but gave a smile and hugged his toon daughter. "No you won't. Who in their right mind made you think that?"

"It was Bendy! He and Boris started a club, and won't let me in because I'm a girl. I wanted to tell you, but Bendy called me a snitch. So I thought I could become a boy so I don't feel left out! Even cutting my own hair." Alice admitted crying.

Joey glared; he never thought his own sons would go that low, and to Alice. Joey hugged Alice tight, and rubbed her back to calm her down. Alice hugged her father tight crying inky tears on his shoulder. Once she calmed down, Joey reached into his pocket to give her a handkerchief to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks Joey." She sniffled.

"Your welcome, sweetie." Joey replied.

Speak of the devil; Boris and Bendy came to Alice's room to check up on her. They heard her crying, and wanted to make sure she was okay. Though they never expected Joey to be there, glaring at them.

To not get Bendy in trouble, Boris stood in front of his friend. "I got this buddy." Clearing his throat he went to face Joey. "Uh hi Joey. We're here to talk to Alice to make sure she's okay."

Joey narrowed his eyes at his boys. Boris's ears drooped sensing Joey knows. He leaned close to Bendy and whispered to him, "I think he knows."

Bendy nods nervously smiling. "I think he does."

"I came in hear first, Alice told me what's wrong and," Joey changed his attitude, "don't think she's being a snitch! Because I asked what's wrong and she told me."

Bendy and Boris gulped hearing Joey being stern.

Joey sighed rubbing his forehead. "Bendy what we're you thinking?" He asked.

Bendy looked down, nervous to reply to his father. "I-I was just wanting guy time." He replied, nervously smiling.

Joey sighed again and look at his boys. "Bendy. Boris. I'm really, really disappointed with both of you. Look I know Alice is your only sister, but you can't ostracize her from everything you do." Bendy and Boris looked down feeling guilty. "She's your sister, you have to do everything together, like a family."

Boris and Bendy looked at each other. They we're right, they did act like jerks. They looked at Alice, who was looking at them. The boys felt now would be the best time to apologize. "Sorry we made you cry Alice." Boris apologized.

"Same with me not allowing you into our club." Bendy added.

"Still the same thing." Boris replied.

"I know."

"Its okay guys." Alice replied. "Still," she stopped to touch her hair, missing how long it was. "I'm going to miss my long hair, but I think I'll enjoy short as well."

"I was telling the truth with you having short hair Alice. It really looks great on you." Bendy said with a smile.

Alice looked at her hair and back at Bendy, wondering if he was insulting her again or not. "You sure?" She asked.

Bendy nodded. "I'm not even being mean, I'm giving you a compliment."

Alice smiled. "Thanks Bendy."

Joey smiled, and pulled a bottle of ink he was caring and handed it to Alice. "Though if you want your hair back, you can drink some of this, and your long hair will be back to normal."

Alice looked at the bottle and back at her brothers. "Maybe later. Right now I want to spend time with my brothers," she looked at them, "if that's okay?"

"Defiantly!" Bendy replied giving a thumb up.

"Great! Because I have something we can do as a family." Alice smiled taking her brother's hand and dragging them off.

Bendy and Boris looked at each other and back at their sister wondering what she had in mind.

The next day Bendy and Boris we're in their clubhouse with Alice as they had some ink and snacks. "So you'll fully forgive us if we wear these wigs for the next week?" Bendy asked. He and Boris we're wearing wigs as their punishment for not letting Alice into their club. Bendy was wearing a blonde wig with a pink bow on it, and Boris wore a brown wig tied in pigtails.

"Yep." Alice replied, he hair slowly getting back to its original length.

Bendy sighed, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Boris smiled looking through a small mirror. "You know this won't be bad. I like it." He replied.

"I don't." Bendy grumbled.


End file.
